


Caught In The Rain

by peachmillky



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Failing, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rain, blushing Hajime, enjoy, me attempting to write Hajime, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmillky/pseuds/peachmillky
Summary: While at the water fountain, the rain started, making Hajime and Nanami having to find a way to stay warm.





	Caught In The Rain

Hinata ran to the water fountain to meet up to Chiaki, cursing to himself for staying after class, knowing that it would make her have to wait longer for him. 

Getting to the water fountain, he saw that the gamer was laying on the bench, playing a game on her phone. 

"U-Um...." Hinata mumbled, not knowing if it was a good idea to bother her from her game since she seemed to have all her attention towards the game. 

Luckily for him, Chiaki paused her game and sat up, yawning a little. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at him. "Oh, hello...."

Hajime smiled a little, glad she didn't mind him being there. "Hello, Nanami, mind if I sit next to you?" He asked, blushing a little. 

The gamer nodded, sliding her phone into her bag. Looking up at the sky, Chiaki said, "Looks like it'll rain...."

Hinata sat down next to her before replying, "U-Um, yeah." Despite now knowing her for quite a long time, he still couldn't help but be all flustered around her. But who wouldn't? She was an Ultimate after all.

After awhile, the rain had started, immediately getting them soaked. Trying to protect them both from the rain, Chiaki took his hand and ran to the trees, trying to get to the school for cover. 

But, after almost getting to the edge of the garden, a huge puddle blocked them from getting to the school. 

Instead, they huddled against a tree, holding on to each other, desperate for staying warm. 

Centimeters away from the ultimate, Hinata started feeling warmer in the face, not used to this. 

Without even realizing what he was doing, he grabbed Nanami's chin and brought his lips to meet hers in a kiss.

Lucky for him, the gamer returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him more, them both getting warmer. 

As if nature wanted to be nice to them, the rain quickly died down to only an almost invisible mist. 

The ultimate pulled away before smiling and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata."


End file.
